Fighting For Your Life
by Tacoko
Summary: There is a new shifter in Bon Temps and there is just something about her that draws Tommy to her.  She has scars both physically and mentally, something that Tommy can completely relate to.  Turns out, she is more connected to his past than he thought.


_**Heeeeeey. Yes, I am writing another fan fic, and this is the spawn of my love for True Blood, and my love for Tommy Mickens. I enjoy his story line so much, even though sometimes I wanna punch him. I still love him anyways. xD So I had this idea in my head for a while now and it took me a while to type this out because...I'm a huge procrastinator. xD That, and I had school so...yeah. xD**_

_**The setting is obviously in Bon Temps. It takes place after Season Three ended, during that one year that Sookie was at the fairy place. This fic will revolve around Tommy and my OC, Harper, but other characters that we all know and love will make some appearances. So anywaaay...**_

**Summary:** There is a new shifter in Bon Temps and there is just something about her that draws Tommy to her. She has scars both physically and mentally, something that Tommy can completely relate to. Turns out, she is more connected to his past than he thought. TommyXOC

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT own True Blood, Tommy Mickens (Oh bby but would I like too~ ;D) and everything else that obviously doesn't belong to a lowly student. I only own Harper and the plot._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

****Chapter 1: A Smile and a Wave

Tommy knew what he had to do before he even opened his eyes that morning. His parents talked it over with him the night before. (Or more like they just told him right before he fell asleep on his bed.) However, it wasn't as bad as him waking up and they're just swooping him away, even if he was used to it.

Getting up from his bed, Tommy didn't even attempt to get dressed or do anything. He can already hear his daddy hollering it up in the next room. Damned drunk. He'd do anything to get himself some extra beer money. Tommy was a living example of that. First, it was his mom who used to do it but as soon as he was old enough, they bestowed it to him, something he thought that would never do. He thought wrong.

Tommy sighed and took a breath before he shifted. Now he was on all fours and in the form of a pit bull. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was practicing his shifting with his mom and now he wished he didn't have this type of power. Being a shifter had its perks, but these were one of the reasons why he wished he wasn't one.

...

"Alright, this prize here is four hun' dollars, so don't you dare lose this one!" Of course, the small ring was obviously hand made and of course, there were a bunch of red neck hicks hollering like idiots. Tommy was brought to the ring, meeting eye to eye with a vicious looking female growling at him. In a quick second, the two of them were going at it and he managed to bite at her side, hearing a pained yelp from her. The snarls and the growls were deafening, almost horrifying. Pained bites and scratches were exchanged between the two, obvious that they were trying to kill one another.

The two continued their brawl, her getting a couple of good bites against him. Soon enough, Tommy had his teeth sunk into the shoulder of his opponent, pinning her to the ground as she growled, struggling to get to her feet. Tommy was in so much pain, and so was she, which was the only thing that mattered to him. Tommy wasn't dying today.

The fight ended with Tommy as the winner. He left the ring slowly, limping. She put up one hell of a fight, but that wasn't enough, and she lost. She was lying on the ground and he watch as her owner came bustling in the ring and kicking her hard. "Useless bitch!" he yelled at her. She made a loud cry as she hit the ground after being kicked and Tommy saw her owner pull out a small handgun. Tommy couldn't count how many times he saw others get shot just for losing and now he was just desensitized to it.

Suddenly, before she could be shot right in the head, she jumped up, biting the hand of her owner. He dropped the gun as he tried to get his hand from her mouth to no avail. There were shouts and some others came running to, obviously trying to get the raging female away from him. Before they could touch her, she let go of her bite and went sprinting as fast as she could.

Tommy saw it as useless. She couldn't get anywhere with those injuries that she had. Even if she did escape, she might just die because of the injuries. He barked as she ran, as if he was trying to tell her to give it up. She didn't heed his calls and she just ran, surprisingly out running the men chasing her. She had a really strong will to survive and Tommy did a small bow with his head, even though she couldn't see it. He had to respect that strong will, all while asking himself why he didn't have any at all.

…Months Later…

There was a growl and the young female patted her stomach lightly as it growled again. "Yeah, yeah I know. You want food," she said to her stomach. If one were walking by that moment, he or she would be giving questioning glances to the girl standing in the middle of the parking lot of Merlotte's Bar and Grill who was talking to her stomach.

Harper Lewis looked like she hadn't eaten in days. This was true because…she hasn't. It was hard to eat food everyday if one had been homeless for months. She had to resort to stealing money and food from people, which was what kept her alive all these months. Luckily, for her, she found an empty home the day before in another town. Turned out that the family living there was on vacation, so she had full use of their home. It was easy to break inside the house, since they left a window open. They probably forgot to close it. She bathed and found some new clothes to wear. It was a pretty good day.

With a grin, Harper bounded over to the building, walking in through the doors. She blinked and actually sniffed a few times. There was a shifter in the building, but she couldn't quite pinpoint who exactly he or she was because she was so hungry.

The atmosphere of the place was warm and welcoming and she felt comfortable. She was a bit surprised that it wasn't full, since it was Friday and that is when most people come to bars to get drunk. It was only five PM though, so that could be the reason why the bar wasn't full. Maybe it'll get full in about an hour after people get off work.

Harper was too busy thinking about all of that to notice a red haired woman standing by her, holding a menu. "Excuse me would you like to sit?" The woman asked. She shook her head and looked at the woman with an apologetic smile. "Ah, I'm sorry. And yes, I'd like to sit."

The woman led her to a table, placing a menu down on the table as she sat down. "My name is Arlene and I'll be taking care of you today," the red head said to the young customer. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes. Can I get a coke please?"

"Yes darling. It'll be right up." Arlene walked away from the small table and Harper started looking over the menu. She basically drooled over the foods listed on the menu. It has been so long since she had eaten a hot meal and she was getting most excited. After another moment, Arlene returned and placed the glass of soda on the table. "Are you ready to order?" Harper only responded with a grin.

...

"Wow…tha's a lot of food." Tommy looked over to his friend, who had helped him get into his chair before he sat down himself. Tommy would have sat himself down if it weren't for the fact that his leg was in a damn cast, healing after his loving brother shot him around two months back. Now he was staying at Maxine Fortenberry's house, and while he sort of appreciated her giving him a place to live and teaching him how to read, most of the time he couldn't stand that woman.

"Yeah…but look at how skinny she is. Looks like she hadn' eaten in weeks," Tommy responded. He didn't really care. He just never saw a girl eat so much food, since most females always wanted to eat basically nothing to stay thin. Hey, he didn't mind them being thin at all, but he just couldn't understand the concept of just…not eating.

Tommy already knew what this girl was as soon as he stepped into the bar. He was pretty sure Sam knew what she was too, by how he kept on taking glances of her as he worked behind the bar. She was another shifter, but it didn't seem like she knew that there were two other shifters in the restaurant. Maybe not because she was too busy stuffing her face.

Arlene came to his table and took of the orders of him and his friend, who kept on taking glances of the girl that was pigging out on food. "She's purty~" Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend. Her eyes were dark brown as well as her hair, which was cropped short and was just sticking up all over the place without a care. Yeah, he guessed she was pretty, if one can look past the scars that marred her face. He didn't even bother trying to wonder how she got them. Being a shifter, she was bound to get them, just like how he was covered in scars himself.

"Hey, man she's lookin' at you, man," Tommy's friend nudged his shoulder, sounding a bit too disappointed that she was looking at Tommy and not him. He was too much in love with the ladies, not that he blamed him. Ladies were nice. Tommy turned his head a bit and lo and behold, here she was just…scrutinizing him with her dark brown eyes. Her face looked thin as well as the rest of her body. If she gained the weight, then Tommy had to admit that she would look really nice. "Man, she wants your dick," his friend said laughing and Tommy laughed himself, turning to give him a punch on the arm. Tommy took another look at the girl, blinking when she just smiled at him and waved.

-End-

_**Yeah, not that exciting, but it's just the first chapter and I kinda just wanted to write about the characters and what not. It should get a bit exciting later on so...**_

_**And sorry if my Tommy sucks. orz I'm a failure.**_

_**So please! Review! I would like to hear your thoughts!**_


End file.
